White Tiger Vol 1 1
' A Hero's Compulsion (Part I of VI) - Obsession ' :"I can't wear anything this tight! How do I pee in this?" ::--'White Tiger' Summary Volume: 1 Issue: 1 Month: January Year: 2007 Credits Editor in Chief: Joe Quesada Head Writer: Tamora Pierce Writers: Timothy Liebe Cover Artists: David Mack Pencilers: Phil Briones Inkers: Don Hillsman Colourists: Chris Sotomayor Editors: Ruwan Jayatilleke Synopsis Cast of Characters: * White Tiger (Angela Del Toro) * Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) * Coville * Daredevil (Daniel Rand) * Daredevil (Matt Murdock) (in flashback) * Eddie * Foggy Nelson (in flashback) * Karlson * Kate Neville (behind the scenes) * Li Ling Potter * King Cobra (Piet Voorhees) * Sono Orii * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Locations: * New York City :*Ryker's Island (in flashback) :*Manhattan ::*Bronx ::*Hell's Kitchen Items: * Jade Tiger Amulets First Appearances: Coville (a Federal Agent); Eddie (a street punk); Karlson (criminal mastermind); King Cobra (Piet Vorhees; son of the original King Cobra) Final Appearances: Eddie Synopsis: Angela Del Toro receives the Jade Tiger Amulets into her possession – a gift from her uncle, the former White Tiger, Hector Ayala. Disguising herself in a black jumpsuit, Angela takes to the streets fighting crime. She disrupts the illegal sale of passports and green cards with an unwelcome assist from Daredevil. She isn't sure who the masked hero truly is, but she knows that it is not Matt Murdock. The following day, Angela meets an old F.B.I. contact named Coville. Coville gives her information linking the passport sale trade to an organization called Chaeyi. He also tells her that one of the major players is a new villain using the name King Cobra. Later still, Angela meets up with Natasha Romanova – the Black Widow. Widow takes her to Potter's Costume shop and helps outfit her in a new costume befitting the name White Tiger. White Tiger hits the streets and begins tracing the Chaeyi money trail. Her investigation leads to a parking garage where she gets into a fight with King Cobra. Also at the scene is Sono Orii – the man responsible for killing Angela's partner in the F.B.I. After a fast and brutal fight, Angela abandons her feud with King Cobra and takes off after Sono. She jumps onto the roof of his car, but the driver manages to shake her off, sending her limp form flying into a newsstand. Notes * This limited series takes place after the signing of the Superhuman Registration Act but prior to the Civil War. Trivia * One of the key items featured in this issue is a Veronica's Secret handbag. This is an homage to the real-world lingerie retailer, Victoria's Secret. * Potter's Costumes features outfits of several prominent characters including: Black Cat, Captain America, Chameleon, Jack O'Lantern, Spider-Man and Thor. * Coville makes a reference to a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent named "Kate". He is likely referring to Kate Neville - a character introduced in the pages of Nick Fury vs. S.H.I.E.L.D.. Recommended Readings * Daredevil (Volume 2) #58 * Deadly Hands of Kung Fu #1-33 (Sons of the Tiger vignettes) Related Articles * White Tiger cover art gallery * White Tiger appearances list * Cage * Chaeyi * King Cobra * Mary Jane Watson * S.H.I.E.L.D. * Sons of the Tiger * White Tiger (Hector Ayala) External Links * White Tiger article at Wikipedia * White Tiger article at Marvel Universe References * None ---- ---- Category:Comics Category:2007, January